The Warriors of Two Worlds (remake)
by WaterStar45
Summary: (Remake) Petra Stone has always led a normal life. True, a little miserable, but normal. That is, until she, as well as her best friend, Alex Burnerr, are transported into the world of Warriors. There, they discover trouble between all the clans, and learn a very, very dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm here, back from procrastination.**

 **Emphasis on procrasination, oops.**

 **I wanted to get this done earlier, but I've been a) as said earlier, pretty much pushing it off, and b) gaining more writing experience. So I hope that this turns out better than the horror of re reading the old version of the Warriors of Two Worlds, because I can see all the crap that happened there….**

 **Let's just say I can see that it needs a lot of work.**

 **Either way, let's get things straight. This isn't really a re-write, as I was hoping for, but it is pretty much ending up like a whole new story with the same storyline. I've changed characters, names, ideas, and whatnot, though, as said, not the general plot line.**

 **Anyway, I'm talking way too much. Let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

 _Last time.._

 _There was no last time._

Change happens. It happens everywhere you go, no matter what you do, and there's nothing that can change that one. Change is the only thing that doesn't change, however cryptic you might think that sounds. I assure you, it's true. I would know.

Because I changed.

I faced something in life, that made me change, though I can't say it's for the better or if it made me somehow worse. Sometimes, I'm surprised that I'm still alive, honestly.

Sometimes, you go through life, and age doesn't matter. You go through something in life, and it feels like you're aging so many years forward, that even if you really aren't it wouldn't matter. You have the experience in life, you know things that you normally wouldn't have at that age….But in the end, it doesn't matter, just like plenty of other things in life You're not the same prison you were before, because you've just seen so many things….

Life made you age, even if it didn't show physically, your brain can see it all.

''Petra, come on!"

I snapped out of my stupor of staring at the sky (yeah, you don't want to know how often I do that….), before turning and heading after my black-haired friend down the street. Alexander Burnerr crossed on the road, after making sure there weren't any cars that would run her over. ''You know that's jaywalking, right?"

Alex shrugged.''It's not like there were any cars.''

''That's not the point-''

''Nothing happened, so it's fine.''

I sighed, seeing no point in continuing the argument. If I scolded her, she'd just brush it off. Alex wasn't really the type to think first.

Finally, I simply stepped off onto the black concrete and walked forward.

It was quiet. Of course, that was to be expected.

We were at a graveyard, after all.

I'm guessing you didn't expect that one, did you? I can't blame you, of course. Most kids don't visit graves.

Me and Alex usually don't either.

But today was special, in terms of difference, though I can't say I enjoyed it entirely.

We stopped in front of a dull, gray grave, square in shape and flat on the ground, reading 'Lily Andrews' along with a date of 2002-2013. How long she had lived. Lily is-had been, I guess-my best friend. My first friend.

Not that she's even here, anymore.

Alex huffed, though her tone was more solemn. Lily had been her friend too. ''We're here.''Despite the new tone, her voice was blunt anyway.

''I can tell.'' I responded. Neither of us had flowers or anything else that people would think would honor the dead, but it didn't really matter to much.

If Lily was watching us now, she would know. She would know what we were doing. How we felt.

After several moments of silence, Alex spoke up.''Come on.'' Now, her voice was stiff. She felt it too, because we have both known Lily pretty well. ''Graveyards are where zombies pop up.''

I nodded, but didn't even add a morbid comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so the last chapter was a little on the….bland side, I admit. But I didn't want the prologue to exist, because I wasn't sure how to make something out of that. Aka, I wasn't sure how to get a prologue going. I suppose I have an inkling of an idea, but I'm not entirely sure either way. That said, it's too late anyway, so might as well go with the flow that is my brain.**

 **The sad part of my brain.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reviewing, ShadmeTheAngel, and BookRain! More will obviously have been sent to you via PM.**

 **Obviously.**

 **I'm sure that everyone having read this will have noticed all sorts of differences, which I will explain here.**

 **First of all, I'll tackle the character changes. There were tons of those, from names to personality. Well, the former characters were based off people i know (well), but things got messy as you might have noticed. And I destroyed my best friend's personality like the jerk I am, soooo….**

 **I guess that's the main character change explanations.**

 **And, as a note of it from sot of my stories, I will not update a whole ton. I'm just busy, and besides that, have been getting writer's block more often than I would like. As a result, updates will be extremely spaced, and there might just be short chapters just to do a little filler. More often than not, I tend to forget that line breaks are around…haha-….ha…..A**

 **As for plot points, you'll see those. I won't need to explain them. You'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. If I did, it would most likely not make much money, and would have drastically failed.**

 _Last time…_

 _Alex and Petra visited the graveyard of a close friend of their's. After that, the mood slightly depressing, they set off home. Naturally, alone._

* * *

 **DATE**

 **MARCH 11**

 **2014**

More often than not, Alex and I would set off home together. Though, it wasn't as if we visited graveyards or anything like that on a daily basis! Don't get the wrong idea. We usually just walk home together after school. Sometimes, making a few stops to other places, like the gas station so we can buy something sweet if we have the funds, or the library so I could check out more books.

Just a fair word of warning, I read a lot, I'm sure Alex can vouch for that one.

Anyway, during the regular routine, we would usually go by Alex's house first. It _was_ the house farther away, just for something to mention. So you might be wondering why we might go by there first. More inconvenient, right? Yeah, it kinda was, and it made for a longer walk.

The truth is, I liked it better that way.

That's only a partial truth.

The full truth, in all it's ''glory'' is that I don't like my home. I wish I didn't have to stay there. To sleep there. To listen. Listening to every word said, I wish the air vents weren't there, even if I would suffocate without that. I feel like I'm suffocating by hearing those voices no matter where I am, because of the vents.

The voices press down against me.

''Petra? Earth to Petra?" Alex was waving a hand in front of my face.

I nearly jumped, though attempted to keep myself composed. Currently, we were at Alex's house, and I would most likely be here for another half hour. ''Hm?"

''Sheesh. You spaced out or something.'' Alex commented, lowering her hand. Alex's house was messy, to say the least. She didn't really keep things organized, and her parents, due to their jobs, weren't around much to berate her for it. It was kind of annoying, actually. Not the disorganization-I wish that _I_ had the chance to be able to do that-, but the fact that Alex was just so laid back about everything. I couldn't care if she…didn't care about things, but the fact that she didn't take things seriously. It felt stupid. She said things like 'I want to kill someone!' so easily. It urked me. Then again, it wasn't as if I was much better, considering my sort of sense of humor.

Maybe it was something else. Maybe that wasn't the thing that was bothering me.

A lot of thins seemed to be biting at me these days. Maybe I really _was_ thinking too much. I knew a few who said that, and namely, that was Alex and Red (who, by the way, is just a close friend from school).*

''I _did_ space out.'' I admitted. If there was anyone I was truthful to, it was friends and friends only.

''Oh. So I was right for once.''

''Have more confidence in yourself.''

''nope.''

I merely sighed in response, putting my backpack down near the door.

I think I started regretting things right afterward.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…..**

Lilypaw huffed. At the moment, she was sorting herbs in the medicine den, a task given to her by her mentor, Jayfeather. She felt like the medicine cat wasn't taking her seriously, at all. She was an apprentice, for Starclan's sake! She knew lot's of basic herbs and such. Not that she could complain, at least not out loud. She figured that Jayfeather must have his reasons… even if she thought they were stupid.

''Lilypawwwwwwww! Where's Jayfeather?"

Lilypaw turned, to see one of the new kits. Hollykit, if she remembered correctly.''Yes, Hollykit?''

There was no indication that she had gotten the name wrong, so she must have remembered it. The kit lifted up her paw.''There's a thorn in my paw…''

''I can treat it.'' Lilypaw replied, already picking out the needed herbs, just to ease the kit's pain. She was an apprentice, but there were things she knew.

* * *

 **BEREVE NEWSLETTER**

 **DATE**

 **MARCH 11**

 **2013**

 _Page 6_

 _ **Loss**_

 _Unfortunately, folks, I, reporter for the town of Bereve, have unfortunate news to tell you. Our town has been hit with tragic loss, today._

 _One of our most loved children, has recently died of sickness. Her name was Lily Shanae, dying on the hospital bed. Friends and family were right beside her. Her sudden death has left many wondering, what did this young girl do to deserve such a fate? Alas, we may never know until death reaches us ourselves._

 _Her burial remains disclosed, to close family and friends only._

 _Thank you, and please may this brave girl rest in peace._

* * *

 **I know the chapter is short, but I'm having writers' block. I wanted to update, so yeah.**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry for taking so long in publishing! The next chapter is coming soon. I've had a lot of things going on in life, and have taken some time off for a spring clean-out on my profile, doing some future planning in the future, etc. In any case. my update schedule is sporadic as always, but know that I am working on the next chapter of this story! I've got most of it planned out, too, so that should help with the writing period.**


End file.
